(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a tool and method for preparing surfaces to be joined together. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a tool and method for preparing flat surfaces in wood components to be joined together.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
To assemble wood components together it is customary to first prepare the mating surfaces so that they will be somewhat parallel to one another, and then to insert an axial retainer such as a dowel into the mating surfaces by way of alignment holes which have been drilled into the surfaces. The dowel and the mating surfaces are typically held together with the use of an adhesive.
As described above, the general process for joining two components, or creating a joint, is fairly uncomplicated. However, a persistent problem associated with the forming of these joints has been that existing tools have met limited success in the preparation of the joint surfaces prior to the joining of one surface against the other. For example, if one component is to be joined to another component, the mating surfaces are prepared so that once joined together the balance of the components remain at the desired angles or orientation relative to one another. To solve this problem, joining tools which consist of clamps that hold the components at a desired orientation relative to one another are frequently used. These joining tools, however, hold the mating surfaces of the joined components at whatever position necessary relative to one another to achieve the desired orientation of the components. This frequently results in the creation of large, unsightly, gaps between the mating surfaces. The gaps must then filled with compositions which are used to try to blend the physical appearance of the components to conceal the lack of precision of the mating surfaces.
The concealment of gaps with compositions which imitate the adjoining wood components can produce a somewhat unsightly appearance in components where the wood grain is to play a significant role in the overall appearance of the finished assembly. For example, in the joining of two components in the making a decoy, or other wood sculpture, it is highly desirable to prepare the mating surfaces such that the joined assembly requires little or no filling to conceal gaps.
Known tools and components which can be used to prepare joints can be found in U.S. Pat Nos. 5,131,783 to Astl, 4,972,589 to Povleski, 4,729,698 to Haddon, 3,059,291 to Sherwood, 3,405,592 to Blodee, 2,702,926 to Rahaim, and 569,235 to Rockwell. Patents which illustrate tools for preparing surfaces to be joined together can be bound in U.S. Pat Nos. 4,420,908 to Reiling et al. and 4,205,493 to Kim.
A study of these known solutions brings to light that there remains a need for a tool that allows the user to prepare surfaces of components to be joined, so that upon joining of the two surfaces, the components remain at a desired orientation relative to one another, and so that the joint results in few if any gaps between the surfaces to be joined.
There remains a need for a tool that would allow woodworker to create joint surfaces that are parallel to one another when the components to be joined are at the desired orientation to one another.
There remains a need for a tool and a method of creating virtually seamless, sturdy joints; particularly joints used in connecting components made from porus materials such as wood or similar materials.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing a joint preparation tool which includes:
1) a support wheel which has a substantially flat surface adapted for supporting a material which serves for working, or flattening the surfaces to be joined;
2) a guide axle extending from the flat surface of the support wheel; and
3) a drive axle extending from the support wheel on a side that is opposite to the side of the support wheel which includes the guide axle.
It has been discovered that with the disclosed tool exceptionally well fitting joints can be made by craftsmen with even very little skill. To use the tool, the craftsman first drills a hole into the components to be joined. These holes should be along a line that is substantially parallel to the desired final orientation of the assembled components. The user then simply connects the drive axle to a power tool or other drive mechanism, and then inserts the guide axle into the holes made in the components to be joined. The support wheel is then turned and pressed against the component to be joined so that the material for working a surface mounted on the lower surface of the support wheel works, or grinds and sands down, the area around the holes on the components to be joined. This sanding down or working of the area results in the shaping of the area around the hole to conform with the shape of the support wheel. In a highly preferred embodiment of the invention the lower surface of the support wheel is flat, which creates a flat surface around the hole. In a highly preferred embodiment of the invention the lower surface is normal to the guide axle. This configuration results in forming a surface that is substantially normal to the hole drilled in the component to be joined.
According to a highly preferred embodiment of the invention the support wheel is a disk a flat upper surface and a flat lower surface, each of the surfaces being parallel to one another. The disk includes a cylindrical perimeter and an aperture that is normal to the upper surface and the lower surface and extends through the center of the upper surface and the center of the lower surface. Preferably, the guide axle and the drive axle are formed on a shaft which adapted for insertion through the aperture in the support wheel. The shaft and the aperture through the support wheel will be of approximately the same size. Additionally, a retainer, such as a set-screw or the like, will be used to retain the shaft against the support wheel.
The disclosed invention will preferably be used for carry out a method for creating a joint consisting of at least two surfaces.
The method will use the disclosed tool for contacting and preparing a surface around the aperture in the components to be joined. Additional steps which provide important new and useful results includes the hardening the sidewalls of the hole in the components to be joined by adding a liquid adhesive to the sidewalls. After the adhesive has hardened the sidewalls, it is contemplated that the sidewalls may be then tapped to incorporate threads into the sidewalls to allow connection of the two components by way of a threaded connector.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.